1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mechanical structures, and particularly to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes two parts pivotally connected to each other via a hinge. The hinge generally includes a bracket mounted to one part and a shaft with one end mounted to the other part. The bracket includes a barrel rotatably receiving an opposite end of the shaft.
For protecting the collapsible device from damage caused by excessive rotation of the hinge, the hinge is usually equipped with two stop pieces to limit a rotating angle of the hinge. Each of the stop pieces includes a stop block. The stop pieces are retained around the shaft, and are capable of rotating about each other. One of the stop blocks is capable of being blocked by the other stop block to limit the rotating angle between the stop pieces. However, the two stop pieces usually have a complicated construction, and mounting the stop pieces to the shaft is troublesome.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a hinge to obviate the described limitations.